Pokemon: Love Triangles and Chibis: OH MY!
by lonelybrokensoul
Summary: Drew loves May, Ash loves May, May loves who! And why are all the girls chibi? Read on to find out


Main Characters and Ages

Ash-14

May-12

Dawn-10

Drew-13

Tracey-15

Misty-15

Michelle-10

Kayla-11

Keiko-12

May sat in the sand at the beach, her blue eyes gazed upon the ocean. The twelve year old aspiring top coordinator found herself deep in thought. A young boy with green hair and about one year older, sat next to her. The stars were out that night, and they sat in the warm sand. There was a huge festival going on in Sunyshore City, and there were fireworks being shot on Sunyshore Island. The fireworks were all different colors, and where shooting off constantly, in every direction. Drew put his hand on top of May's and tried to wrap his fingers into Mays, but May pulled her hand away quickly

"What's up?" asked Drew sounding puzzled

"Drew, I've been telling you all night to cut that out" said May irritated

Drew laughed

"Cheerful as always" he said sarcastically "Fine, I'll leave you alone for now, but you could've at least let me take hold of your hand at the festival"

"I don't think so" replied May

"You could've gotten lost" said Drew

"Yeah, well I'm not lost now so hands off" replied May

"I don't get you" said Drew "I remember back in the day when I would give you a rose you would smile and your voice would go all soft and embarrassed, and you would always blush; but ever since we started traveling together all you've been doing is giving me the cold shoulder"

"We're rivals Drew" said May flatly.

"Yeah, but normally rivals aren't such good friends, even Ashy-boy said so" said Drew

May sighed

"Oh gosh"

"What?" replied Drew

"Drew, don't ever call Ash that again, he said his rival called him that all the time and honestly, I don't like hearing you call him that" said May

"It's just a nickname May, I don't see why you have to get all mad about it" said Drew.

"The reason I'm all mad about it, is because Ash is my friend. You could at least show him a little respect and call him by his name" said May

"Fine" said Drew "Even Ash, said that usually rivals aren't such good friends, which to me, means something, okay?"

"Fine" replied May

"Cotton candy?" asked Drew trying to change the subject, holding a huge cone of cotton candy in front of her

"No thanks" said May

"Wow, you really get defensive when it comes to your little friend don't cha?" asked Drew teasingly

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked May

"Not really too sure myself, but man is it a good thing I offered to get you away from him" said Drew.

"Drew, you offered for me to come with you so I could go with you to improve on my coordinating skills at that school in Jhoto not so I could get away from Ash" said May "Speaking of it, when does school start anyway?"

"Oh, that? I made it up" said Drew using his free hand to wipe his hair away from his face

"You what?!" shouted May "Is that the reason we've been wandering aimlessly together for the past three months?!"

"What's the big deal?" asked Drew "Now it's just the two of us" said Drew wrapping his arm around May's shoulder

May stood up immediately

"So you lied to me just so we could be alone together?!" shouted May

"What's the big deal?" asked Drew "We never saw each other anyway, and now you're away from those goons"

"Those goons? Those goons were my friends, and one of them was my brother thank you" said May angrily "Why would you do that?"

"You and that boy were getting way too close" muttered Drew

"What? W-wait a minute, do you mean to tell me you lied to me, just so I could be away from Ash?" asked May.

"Basically" said Drew passively

"I can't believe you" said May "You were getting jealous just because I was around my best friend"

"You would get jealous too, if you liked someone, and only got to see them every so often, and then the next time you see them they're having the time of their lives with someone they see every day" said Drew

"Yeah, Drew, I would, but if I saw that I would accept the fact that those two were happy together and get over it. Even then, it's not like that with me and Ash" said May

"Yeah right" replied Drew "I've seen the way you look at him, and that one time you and I got into a fight the person that confronted me about it was Ash"

"Yeah, and what's the big deal? He was worried about me because he knew you and I were close friends, unlike you, who took me away from him out of jealousy. What do you have against Ash anyway?" asked May

"He just bugs me" said Drew.

"Well, Drew, whether he bugs you or not, you lied to me, so guess what? We're not traveling together any more" said May walking towards the direction of the city.

"May wait" said Drew getting up and grabbing her by the hand. He turned her around so she would face him.

May looked at Drew shocked, her blue eyes were now flooded with tears, looking like they could overflow on to her cheeks at any second

"I told you not to grab my hand" said May quietly, she let go of his hand and smacked him in the face and ran away. She ran forward on the sand, up the stone stairs that lead to the parking lot, and through the streets that would eventually lead her into Sunyshore City.

'I can't believe him, I can't believe he lied to me, and all for a selfish purpose. If he was jealous he should've talked to me about it, the only reason I even joined him was so I could improve on my coordinating skills, it wasn't to be alone with him. I mean yeah, I like Drew a lot, but not enough to start traveling with him and give up coordinating. I'm only twelve. And to top it all off he insulted Ash, I can't stand that. Ash is the sweetest guy, Drew had no right to call him that. And now that I know there's no school in Jhoto I don't know what to do. I mean there is stuff here but it's mainly tournament based. Man I still can't believe Drew; I never want to see him again, not even if my life depends on it'

May stopped running and noticed just how far she had gotten she stood at a wooden sign that read Route 222

'Wow, I guess I was more upset than I thought' thought May, looking behind her. The beach had to be at least miles behind her, because she could just barely see fireworks from off the in the distance

'Well, if I'm this far I might as well keep going' thought May continuing to walk. After about ten minutes of walking she made it into a small town that was surrounded by hotel rooms and also had a lake close by.

'Hmm if there's hotel rooms and there's a lake, this must be a lake resort, maybe I could stay here for the night!' thought May.

A little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes walked past May. May tapped the little girl on the shoulder as she walked by, hoping she could possibly help her, but the little girl continued to walk on.

After about twenty seconds the little girl stopped walking, turned her head back and looked at May, looking at her curiously, her eyes wide. She then turned around and ran forward

'What an odd little girl' thought May 'Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find someone else' as May started walking again she felt a sudden pressure on her back.

"What the?" spoke May out loud

"Hi yah" responded the squeaky voice of a little girl.

"Where are you?" asked May "I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard to see you"

"Where do you think I am?" replied the little girl, giggling.

A stray sweat drop ran down May's cheek, so that was why her back had felt heavy

"Uh what are you doing on my back?" asked May trying to sound as polite as possible

"That's a good question, but let's not talk about me, let's talk about you, why is your face all red?" asked the little girl

"N-no, reason" replied May

"Do you have a fever?" asked the little girl

"No, not exactly" said May

"Well, whichever the case is you look exhausted, want me to show you where to find the resorts?" asked the little girl

"No, I already know whey they are" said May "What I'm looking for is the place where you check in to the resorts"

"Oh " said the little girl "Okay, then follow me!" she said cheerfully

"Well, I would but, you're on my back" replied May

"Oh !" said the little girl as if just realizing. May heard a small thud on the ground and within a few seconds a little girl stood in front of her, and she looked oddly familiar

"Hey, you're that little girl that passed me earlier aren't you?" asked May

"Yes, that'd be me!" said the little girl "But I got sick of walking around aimlessly with nothing to do, so on to your back I went!"

"Uh, right" said May "So which way is the resort?" asked May.

"Well, you go up the stairs, then you go up the other stairs, then you go straight and you can't miss it" said the little girl.

"Thanks" said May "In that case I might as well be going"

"Wait!" shouted the little girl "I don't want you to get lost"

"I won't, you gave me very good directions" said May patting the little girl on the head and walking off

"Grr ." muttered the little girl, her cheeks turning red. She ran to where May was at and walked beside her "Listen, I want to show you anyways so you don't get lost. Plus I kind of " she stopped talking

"Kind of what?" asked May

"It's nothing.." said the little girl hesitantly.

"Well, okay if you say so" said May

"I kind of lost my key to my resort room- heh, so yeah, I was hoping that, maybe, we could possibly share a room" said the little girl

"You could just ask for another key" said May

The little girl began to laugh nervously

"Yeah, you see, I could, but thing is, my daddy kind of, owns this resort and everyone knows I'm his daughter because my picture is posted in the front. Well, my daddy usually isn't here because he owns a bazillion other resorts and is always traveling, but I've lost my key three times already, and the third time I got my key the lady up front said- 'Michelle, if you lose your key one more time your reservation is canceled and you are own your own. Well the thing is, I ran into these real strange people at about three o clock this afternoon, and they stole my key. When I tried to tell the people at the front desk they said I was lying. They said this resort was meant for paying customers, not spoiled little girls, and they cancelled me reservation and kicked me out " finished the little girl

"Wait-what did these strange people look like?" asked May

"There was two of them. One was a man with blue hair and Mime Jr. on his shoulder. The other person was this lady with red hair that was styled really ugly. Oh yeah, and there was also a talking Meowth." explained the little girl

"So your name is Michelle right?" asked May

The little girl nodded

"Well, Michelle, I for one believe you, because I've encountered these people at least one hundred times before. They go by the name of Team Rocket and their always causing people trouble. So we'll just go up to the front desk and explain what happened and I'm sure you'll get your key back" said May as they walked up the last set of stairs.

"Thanks May" said Michelle releasing a sigh of relief

"No problem" said May "Let's go in"

"Okay" replied Michelle.

They opened the doors that led in the resort check in room and walked through. There was a small couch in one corner of the room and a large desk in the other corner.

May and Michelle walked up the front desk and were immediately greeted by a lady with purple hair, her hair was up in two buns and she wore a round pair of glasses on her face.

"May I help you?" asked the lady sounding impatient. She looked down and noticed Michelle

"You again? Listen pipsqueak I told you once before you're not allowed here any more" said the lady

"Listen, Michelle didn't lose her key, she was telling the truth" said May "She ran into a group called Team Rocket, they steal things from people all the time"

"Well, even if a so-called Team Rocket did steal your key I don't suppose you have any proof?" asked the lady

"Actually, if they stole her key most likely we'll be able to find them in the room Michelle was staying at" said May "Michelle what was your room number?"

"Room 207" replied the hotel lady immediately "She lost the key for her room so many times, I would know"

"Then why don't we check the hotel room and see if anyone is in there? If there is, she gets her room back." said May

"Listen kid, even if there was somebody in there it wouldn't make a difference, we cancelled her reservation today" said the lady sounding like this was a big waste of her time.

"Yeah, but has anyone checked into that room?" asked May

The lady opened up a huge black book and flipped through the pages

"Room 207..Room 207..no, I suppose you're right, nobody has checked in to that hotel room. Fine, if we find people in that resort, I will kick them out and I will let this little pipsqueak have her room back, deal?" asked the lady.

"That's fine with me" said May "You?" asked May looking over at Michelle

Michelle nodded

"Alright then let's go" said the lady, grabbing a key off a hook nearby.

May, Michelle, and the purple haired lady walked to room 207 and stood by the door. The lights were on

"Geesh Meowth don't you have anything better to do than steal my food?!" yelled the voice of James

"Stop your jabbering, this sweet little darling is going to help me win the upcoming contest in Jhoto, aren't you sweetie?" responded the voice of Jesse.

"Yep, that's them alright" said May, a sweat drop appeared at the side of her head.

The lady with the blue hair put the key in the lock and opened the door.

Jesse, James and Meowth sat in the hotel room. Jesse was laying on the bed reading a magazine based off Pokemon contests, wearing her red hair in pigtails and fake glasses. And on the floor were James and Meowth fighting over a blue Popsicle. Meowth was wearing a pink dress, had pink ribbons on each of its ears, and was wearing fake eyelashes.

"Pft!" said May covering her mouth trying not to laugh, she had never seen Meowth dressed up like that.

"Was that them dear?" asked the hotel lady looking at Michelle

"Yeah it was, and boy are they stupid" said Michelle sounding like she was holding back from laughing too

"Oh, you think that's funny do you twerp?" asked James

"Well we'll show you" said Jesse

"Don't worry guys I got this" said May "Go Blaziken!" shouted May throwing her Poke Ball out. There was a beam of light and a Blaziken appeared right in front of May

"Cacnea use needle arm on Blaziken" shouted James

"Cacnea" replied Cacnea to it's owner holding it's arm out, a large group of needles flung at Blaziken quickly.

"I don't think so" said May "Blaziken dodge it!"

Just as the arrows got very close Blaziken jumped 10 feet in the air, missing the attack completely.

Michelle noticed something was on top of the window sill at the end of the resort room. She ran to where the window was and saw a huge bucket filled with really gooey stuff inside of it. She grabbed a ball out of her bag and dipped it into the bucket carefully. She took it out and threw it at the wall. The ball stuck right to it.

Michelle went over to the wall and tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. She looked up towards the ceiling and noticed Blaziken was hanging from there with its claws. She looked Blaziken in the eyes, then looked towards the bucket filled with superglue, Blaziken had a gleam in it it's eye.

"You know, if it's a fight they want, then I want to help out too!" said Michelle grabbing

a poke ball out of her bag and throwing it forward.

"GO, Pikachu!" shouted Michelle.

A beam of light emitted from the Poke ball, and a few seconds later a Pikachu came out of it.

"Pika CHU!" said the Pikachu cheerfully. It jumped into its owners arms and Michelle jumped on the bed.

Blaziken jumped up from the ceiling and grabbed May and held on to the ceiling with one claw as his other claw held on to his master. He was hanging right above the bucket

"Blaziken what are you doing?" asked May sounding slightly confused

"Blaze" said Blaziken as if saying "It's a secret"

"Pikachu hit them all with thunderbolt!" shouted Michelle. She looked up at May and Blaziken and Blaziken kicked it's foot at the bucket. The white mixture spilt on the floor quickly

"What's your next plan of action kitten? Giving us a can of tuna?" said Jesse teasingly, noticing the white mixture that was below her, James, Meowth, and Cacnea's feet

"Tehee!" said Michelle

"So, you think I'm funny?" asked Jesse

"No-not exactly" said Michelle "You know what to do Pikachu"

Her Pikachu jumped out of her arms and got to the edge of the bed aiming itself in the direction of team rocket

"PIKA CHUU!"

Lightning struck in every direction of the room, but the last, and biggest strike, struck right towards team rocket.

"Is that the best you got? Puh-lease" said Jesse "James, Meowth, let's blow this joint"

"You got it!" replied James and Meowth in unison. The idiot trio laughed and tried to run

away, but when they tried their feet didn't even budge.

"We're stuck!" said Meowth

"What is this some kind of-?! Oh so I see how it is this kitten's got claws." said Jesse

"Ah, well, at least we're going out with a bang" said James

"What else is new?" replied Meowth sounding depressed.

Right at that moment the electric shot him them hard.

"We're We're blasting off again!" shouted Team Rocket the blast had sent team rocket through the ceiling and into the starry skies above.

Blaziken landed on the bed next to Michelle and put its owner down next to her.

May looked at Michelle with a shocked expression on her face

"Y-you you?!"

"Full sentences might help you sweetie" replied Michelle

"I can't believe you did that, that was amazing, and, you have a Pikachu too, did you borrow it from someone?" asked May

"No, this Pikachu is all mine" said Michelle proudly

"So you're a .wait a sec, how old are you?" asked May.

"I just turned ten years old last week!" said Michelle giggling "Did yah think I was younger?" she asked curiously, pointing her poke ball at her Pikachu. Her Pikachu went back into it's ball immediately.

"Yeah, I thought you were like eight years old" said May pointing her ball to her Blaziken, it was back in it's ball in an instant.

"Hey, I can't help it, I'm a shrimp" replied Michelle "But anyways, now that we have this figured out can I have my room back?" asked Michelle turning to the lady with purple hair.

"No, way!" replied the lady angrily "Just look at this place, it's got a hole in the ceiling, the walls are covered in ash, the bed has been messed up due to those shameful Pokemon. I don't care if your daddy's little girl or the queen of England, you are not staying here tonight"

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair?" asked May

"No, I do not" said the lady walking out the door, Michelle and May followed after her.

They walked through the grass and back to the main check in building. The lady went back to her chair at the front desk and sat down.

"Well fine, if you won't give me a place, would yah at least give May a place?" asked Michelle pleadingly, running to the desk and looking up at the lady with wide eyes

"No" said the lady flatly "That is my final decision, if she's mixed in with you who knows what trouble will come out of it?"

"Come-" started Michelle, but she was interrupted

"Nah, it's okay don't bother, I wouldn't want to stay at a place like this anyway" said May with a small sigh, "Let's just leave" said May taking Michelle by the hand and leading them out the door.

"I'm sorry May" said Michelle as they walked down a row of stairs that lead to the lake "It's all my fault for getting you into this, if it weren't for me maybe you'd have a room"

sounding as if she felt guilty.

May gave her a gentle smile

"Don't be, that lady was too uptight anyway" said May.

They reached the bottom step and they walked on the sand along the shore of the lake.

"It's really cold" said Michelle shivering

"Yeah I know, who knew it could get so cold in October?" replied May

"I'm sleepy" said Michelle beginning to sound tired "Where are we going to stay?" she asked.

"I don't know" said May "Where does your father own his resorts?" asked May.

"He owns a resort in every region" said Michelle

May sighed gently

"Well that doesn't do us much good" said May beginning to sound a bit irritated, getting into a fight was one thing, but not being able to find a place to sleep could get a bit rough.

"I'm sorry" muttered Michelle more quietly, she let out a huge yawn.

May looked beside her and noticed Michelle was beginning to wobble as she walked.

'Wow she must be really tired' thought May

"You wanna use my back again?" asked May

Michelle shook her head and they continued to walk. After about twenty minutes May felt something heavy on her back, a few seconds later she had fallen on to the sand flat on her face.

'What the?'

May tried to get up but noticed something was on her back. Michelle was laying on top of her back, fast asleep. May turned herself on to her back and scooped Michelle into her arms and stood up, holding her carefully.

May felt a cold mist blow through her face and sighed gently

'We've got to get somewhere to sleep, it's too cold to be sleeping out here' thought May.

She looked at her poke watch and noticed the time read 11:30.

'Like anyone would even let us reserve a hotel at this time what are we going to do? I guess the only other option is to keep walking'

May walked along the beach hoping somewhere along the lines she would find herself in another region but it didn't happen. After half an hour went by May sighed and saw her vision go blurry before her, and she began to feel dizzy. She suddenly felt herself at what seemed to be stairs going up, she took one step though, and fell backwards.

May expected to feel pain any second, but instead she felt something holding her.

"May .May are you okay?!" shouted the voice of a panicked boy.

"C'mon speak to me"

"Huh?"

May blinked her eyes a few times and her vision finally began to go back to normal, she looked up at noticed a lot of brown

"What the?"

She looked up more and noticed a Pikachu and a red hat.

May gasped

"Ash!" she shouted sounding extremely happy to see him. If she weren't carrying Michelle in her arms she might've even hugged him

"What were you doing? You could've gotten hurt" said Ash

"Huh?" said May bewildered "What do you mean ?"

"Look behind you" said Ash.

May turned her head and noticed that behind them was a huge rocky hill.

"Oh, I, tried to climb that didn't I?" said May sounding embarrassed

"Yeah, and you fell" said Ash.

"I'm sorry Ash" said May "I just got really dizzy, and when I felt something beneath my feet I figured it was just a small set of steps.

"You were feeling dizzy?" said Ash sounding concerned "Are you alright?"

"I think so " said May "Honestly I'm not sure, but I really just want to get into bed"

"Where are you and her staying tonight? I'll take you there" said Ash.

"We're, not staying anywhere.." said May

"You're not?! But May it's almost midnight you guys got to get some sleep" said Ash.

"She already did so we're good" joked May, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Well listen, how about you stay with me and some friends in our room? It'll be a little tight, but at least you guys will be out of the cold" said Ash.

"It's not that bad" said May.

There was a loud roar of thunder, and after a few minutes rain began to pour down on them.

Ash gave May a look

"Oh, well it's not that bad, at first" she added quickly. Okay Ash we'll stay with you" said May

"Okay" said Ash walking back in the direction of the hotel rooms. He went up a few sets of stone stairs and walked over to a small sized hotel room. He set May down carefully and took a key out of his pocket and put it into the lock in the door opening it. He picked up May again and took her and Michelle into the room.

There was a bunk bed, and one small bed in the corner of the room. Dawn was asleep in that bed, and Brock was sprawled across the top bunk his foot was hanging from the edge of the bed and he too, appeared to be asleep.

"Well since this is the only bed that isn't occupied, I guess we'll all have to share it" said Ash.

May immediately blushed. She'd been traveling with Drew for three months and they slept together in the same room all the time, but never in the same bed. It'd been the same thing for Ash and May as well but over the years they'd known each other, she had kind of developed a bit of a crush on him. If she slept in the same bed with him it would be a little bit awkward.

Ash reached into a bag that was on his bed, and tossed May his old shirt. May caught it and looked a little puzzled

Ash laughed

"You're small" said Ash

"Yeah but "

"I don't mind you wearing it, I think you'd be really comfortable" said Ash

"Yeah but "

"You can't just let yourself sleep in wet clothes, if you're already sick you'll just get more sick, and what good would that do us?" asked Ash.

"Ash thank you, what you're doing is really too much" said May

"Think nothing of it" said Ash "Oh yeah" he tossed May his black shirt "You're going to have to wake her up so she doesn't get sick either" said Ash glancing at Michelle. "I'll just change in the bathroom" said Ash walking to a door that was near the end of the bunk bed and closing the door.

May sat on the empty bed and shook Michelle gently. She stayed completely motionless.

"Hey, wake up" said May quietly.

Michelle stayed asleep in May's arms.

"We finally get a hotel room and she's asleep" said May to herself quietly.

"We gotta what?" spoke the voice of Michelle sleepily, apparently May's quiet talking was just about loud enough to wake her up.

"We got a hotel room" said May "Isn't that great?"

"Yup" said Michelle "It's cold though"

"Yeah I know, we got rained on" said May.

"Oh" said Michelle

"Anyway I know you're tired but we shouldn't sleep in wet clothes, so wear this" said May handing Michelle a black shirt.

"Thanks" said Michelle "Where are we?"

"I ran into a friend while you were still asleep, he's going to let us stay the night with him okay?" asked May.

"It's a boy?" asked Michelle

"Yeah why?" asked May.

"N-no reason just wondering" said Michelle a small blush came across her face.

"Anyway, I am going to get dressed now" Michelle was wearing a red tank top and a mini skirt. She took off the tank and skirt, and quickly threw on the black shirt. May took off her attire and threw on Ash's old shirt. His shirt just barely covered her underwear. The shirt Michelle was wearing went down to her knees.

"Wow you're really tiny" said May

"Hey" said Michelle

"I don't mean in a bad way. What you have covers you a lot more" said May

"Well yeah but ."

"But what?" asked May

"There's a " Michelle crawled over close to May's ear

"There's a boy that'll be sleeping in here" whispered Michelle

"Yeah but don't worry he's nice" said May

"Yeah but you still got to cover up, boys like to see underneath" said Michelle.

"Anyways, where are we sleeping?" she asked trying to change the subject

"You, me and my friend are all going to be sleeping in the same bed" said May

"WHAT?! We're sleeping in bed with a boy, but boys do things!" muttered Michelle loudly

May looked a little shocked, for someone who was so cheerful and seemingly childish in this area she seemed well beyond her years.

"So, I'm guessing you wouldn't want to sleep in the middle then huh?" asked May.

Michelle shook her head over and over again.

The door by the bunk bed opened up and for a second the room was emitted with light. But the light disappeared just as soon as it had appeared. Ash walked over to where May and Michelle were.

He was dressed in boxers that had blue stripes running down them, and was wearing a white tee-shirt.

"You want to sleep at the end by the wall?" asked Ash looking Michelle in the eyes, trying to sound as polite as possible because she seemed to be scared of him.

"Y-yes" said Michelle, she crawled into bed and went close to the wall and laid down, her head was resting comfortably on the pillow.

"May, since she's kind of scared I think you should sleep between us" said Ash as he grabbed his bag and threw it off the bed on to the floor.

"Y-yeah okay" said May.

May crawled into the middle of the bed near Michelle down, her head was in the middle spot of the pillow. Ash went into bed last and was toward the end.

"It's freezing" said Michelle quietly.

Ash pulled the blankets over him, Michelle and May and laid his head on the pillow.

"Good night May" said Ash looking in May's direction

"Night, Ash, night Michelle sweet dreams" said May quietly.

May laid in the bed looking up at the top of it. They had only just gotten into bed and she couldn't sleep, had her crush on Ash really made her that nervous? Who knew?

May looked over to where Michelle was and noticed she'd already fallen asleep, so she looked over to where Ash was and noticed he was facing her, he was already asleep too.

'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, like nothing else in the world matters' thought May, a small smile came on to her face, and for some reason that thought alone seemed to comfort her. She felt the warmth of her blankets and began to fall asleep, and just as she was about to get in a deep sleep she heard something.

Michelle kept tossing and turning in her sleep, so the blankets were making a very loud shuffling noise. She seemed to be having a bad dream. May decided to ignore what was going on, so she could get her sleep, but after just a few seconds she heard a scream.

"Wha what?" muttered Ash sleepily.

"She's having a nightmare" muttered May quietly

"Well I don't want her screaming" said Ash.

"Neither do I" said May.

"I'm sick of screaming too" came the voice of Michelle

"Oh so you're up now?" asked May

"With dreams that are that scary, how can I possibly want to sleep?" asked Michelle

"What'd you dream about?" asked May

"Classified, dreams are for the dreamers eyes only" said Michelle.

"Gotcha" said May "But we really ought to go back to sleep" she suggested

"Fine, but I'm scared can I sleep between you guys?" asked Michelle

"Whatever happened to, boys do things?" asked Ash teasingly.

"Do what you want, but I don't want to have a nightmare again!" said Michelle

Ash and May giggled.

"Yeah it's fine with me, you okay with it?" said May looking over at Ash.

"She's just a little kid so I don't see the problem with it" said Ash.

"Cool" said Michelle "In that case, trade-off!" said Michelle crawling over May's knees sitting on Ash's feet.

May quickly moved herself to the wall and Michelle crawled into the middle of the bed resting her chin on the pillow.

Ash and May were both facing her

"Still scared?" asked May.

"A little but this helps" said Michelle.

"Did you do this with your parents after having a bad dream?" asked May "That used to always help me too"

"Well, honestly, I never had parents to do this with" said Michelle "You see, I never had a mom around and my dad started traveling when I was really little so usually after I had a bad dream I would just lay in bed awake and wait for the sun to come up. But I've seen all these movies and shows where then the kid has a bad dream, they sleep between their parents so their not so scared to go to sleep. You guys aren't parents, but for what it's worth, I trust you"

"Ah, thanks, that's good to know" said Ash. "You're not half bad yourself"

"Good night guys" said Michelle, she put her face on the pillow and fell asleep.

"Well that's good she's seemed to calmed down" said May

The storm that was brewing outside however, seemed to have no intentions of calming down. Rain poured down on the ground steadily and the wind could be heard howling from inside the resorts. A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a moment, and it was followed by a very loud clap of thunder.

May felt herself shaking. She had never told anyone this but a part of her had always been a little bit afraid of storms, she'd gotten caught in one when she was three and she had seen a tree fall down after being struck by lightning.

"Man I hate this!" muttered May sounding slightly panicked.

"I thought she was the one who needed comforting" said Ash "If you get too scared just grab on to my hand okay?"

"Nah, Ash, I'm fine, don't worry about it"

"Okay, but just in case" Ash put his hand on the pillow near Michelle's head. "You can have easy access if you need it"

"Ash, I'm scared, but I'm not a little kid I won't need your hand to grab on to"

The wind howled louder, and there was a second flash of lightning, the next crash of thunder practically shook the walls.

"Eeek!" shouted May grabbing Ash's hand and squeezing it tightly, shutting her eyes

"You won't need to grab my hand eh?" asked Ash sarcastically.

"Just .shut up and go to sleep!" muttered May pulling the covers over her head, so he wouldn't see her blush.

Ash chuckled and May loosened her grip on Ash's hand slightly

"Night May" said Ash.

"Night Ash" replied May shutting her eyes and going to sleep. The storm outside continued to rage on but as May held on to Ash's hand she felt calm. Despite the storms that had raged on that night, she knew that as long as she had Ash by her side, she was safe

The next morning

"You guys" said Dawn "You guys!" she repeated louder.

May opened her eyes and looked for the source of the noise. The girl she'd seen last night was sitting at the foot of the bed trying to wake everyone up.

"Oh, good morning" said May with a smile

"Good morning" said Dawn "I don't mean to seem rude but we've got a contest coming up soon, so we have to get ready"

"Uh, okay" said May.

"No one ever said you were invited" said Dawn hastily.

May ignored Dawn and looked beside her and smiled gently. May still had Ash's hand in her hand, and she noticed Michelle had joined in, because her hand was on top of both of theirs.

Dawn huffed noticing she wasn't getting much of a reaction from May and crawled on to the bed where Michelle was.

"Wake up!" shouted Dawn.

"Do you really have to be so loud?" asked May "I bet you even Brock is still asleep"

"Well, not for long" said Dawn "I can't miss this contest, I just can't!"

"So where's this contest located in anyway?" asked May

"It's located in the Sinnoh region which is what we're in, duh" replied Dawn. Dawn noticed Michelle still wasn't awake so she crawled right up to Michelle's face

"BOO!" she shouted loudly.

"Eek!" shouted Michelle, she quickly hid behind May.

"Morning" said Dawn in a false cheery voice, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Good morning" said Michelle "Geesh, aren't we little miss sunshine?" she muttered sounding annoyed.

"Hey, I just don't want to be late" replied Dawn "So, next up is Ashy!" shouted Dawn, grinning.

"NO!" shouted Michelle quickly jumping in front of Ash.

"I won't let him fall victim to you too" said Michelle spreading her arms out wide.

"Like that'll stop me" said Dawn

"Eh huh?" said Michelle in a tone of bewilderment.

"I know how to tickle" said Dawn, her grin growing wider, she crawled close to Michelle, edging closer and closer with each crawl.

"Shit!" muttered Michelle under her breath. She crawled right next to Ash

"Run while you still can" she muttered to Ash loudly.

Ash was in a deep sleep, and it seemed as though he couldn't hear her.

"Hey, don't ignore me there's a witch in this resort!" said Michelle. She crawled on to Ash's stomach and grabbed his shoulders shaking him as hard as she possibly could.

A bubble of snot appeared out of Ash's nose, and rose up and down with his breathing.

Michelle sighed

"It's hopeless, feel free to torture him" said Michelle to Dawn. Michelle jumped off the bed and landed on both her feet, and both her hands as well.

"What are you a cat?" asked Dawn, rolling her eyes.

"No, if I was a cat then I would have to be your assistant and trust me I don't want that" said Michelle.

"You landed on all fours, only a cat could do that" said Dawn

"Only a cat could do that" mimicked Michelle mockingly "Nobody ever said I was a cat, cat. I'm a .tiger." she said quickly.

"Witches don't have to own house cats, it can be any kind of cat really" said Dawn.

"So you admit to being a witch" said Michelle "And you're right about the cat thing but you're forgetting one thing, if you have a pet as big as a tiger, how're they supposed to fit on the broom? Wait a minute, that doesn't matter, you don't even have a broom. Man, what kind of witch are you?"

"W-witches don't have to have brooms!" shouted Dawn

There was an irritated sigh heard from the top bunk.

"Would you two quit it already?" asked Brock.

"No she called me a witch!" shouted Dawn "Does this look like the face of evil to you?" asked Dawn.

"No, but your hair looks like it could attack at any minute" said Michelle.

"What?" asked Dawn

"Go see for yourself" said Michelle.

Dawn walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Michelle stood behind her.

"You little brat!" shouted Dawn lunging towards her.

Michelle ran out of the bathroom and quickly jumped back on the bed.

"Ash, Ash, she's attacking me, HELP!" shouted Michelle shaking him hard.

Ash's eyes opened slowly

"What's goin' on?" asked Ash groggily.

At that moment, Michelle changed her tone of voice

"Good morning" she said sweetly, smiling at him.

"Morning" replied Ash

Dawn jumped on the bed and grabbed Michelle around the neck

"You little brat, why I oughta-!"

"Dawn what are you doing?" asked Ash

Dawn had a look of shock on her face.

"You're you're awake? .shit" said Dawn

"Why are you attacking her?" asked Ash.

"Oh that!" said Dawn, she immediately let go of Michelle's neck and threw her back.

"She called me a witch"

Ash looked at Michelle

"Is that true?" he asked.

Michelle nodded guiltily

"Way to go!" said Ash.

"Huh?" replied Michelle

"This is the first time someone has ever stood up to her" replied Ash.

Dawn smiled and put her hand into a fist, throwing it up in the air

"Yeah Ash, that's the, WHA?!"

"Sorry but you can be a little bit of jerk, so I don't really blame her" said Ash

"I'm beginning to like you more and more!" said Michelle hugging Ash immediately.

"Oh yeah" said Michelle letting go of Ash immediately "We've got to get dressed"

Ash got off the bed, and walked into the bathroom and quickly got dressed back into his own attire. When he walked back in, he noticed Michelle and May and Dawn were already dressed as well.

As Ash noticed what May was wearing he couldn't help but just stare at her. She had on a purple tank top, a short mini skirt, and a purple bandana adorning the top of her head.

"May you uh .heh, good morning" said Ash awkwardly, not quite sure of how to put his thoughts into words.

Michelle ran beside Ash, she was dressed in one of his new shirts and had on a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers, and on top of her head was Ash's hat. The was almost as big on her as the other shirt was, but surprisingly, she looked really cute

"Save your words for later lover boy" muttered Michelle just quietly enough to where only she could hear him, nudging him in the rib cage and winking at him.

Ash felt a slight blush come across his face and tried to play it cool.

"So, I guess we better get going, where are you guys headed to?" asked Ash looking at May.

"Honestly I'm not sure, we just kind of ran into each other" said May "Michelle, you told me you are now a trainer, but everyone is, even coordinators start off like that before they know-so what is it that are you doing?" she asked curiously

"I'm going to go for my dream of being the top coordinator!" shouted Michelle

"Well, okay that works, we're both coordinators" said May sounding relieved. "It's your first time traveling right?"

"Technically" said Michelle "I've only doing this for a week"

"Have you entered any contests?" asked May.

"No" replied Michelle "Not yet"

"Okay, cool, so I guess we'll just have to a contest somewhere close by" said May.

"Wait, what ever happened to your goal of top coordinator?" asked Ash "I thought you and Drew were be going to be training in Jhoto"

"That's a laugh" said May

"You mean you're not?" asked Ash.

"I don't want anything to do with that boy ever again" said May "All we did was travel around aimlessly for three months, goofing off, and when I asked him about the training school in Jhoto he said he'd made it up. I stopped traveling with him last night and decided to go do things on my own"

"So you don't know where you're going?" asked Ash.

"Not a clue" said May "I really don't know"

"THAT'S GREAT!" shouted Ash

"Huh?" asked May sounding puzzled.

"Okay, well it's not great, but, listen May, I'm a coordinator too" said Ash.

"You are?" asked May "When did that happen?"

"A few months ago" said Ash "My Aipom kind of dragged me into it" said Ash with a small smile.

"That's great" said May "How is that going?"

"I'm not as good as you" said Ash "That's why I've decided to take coordinating on part time, I'm still a trainer too, but today we've got a contest coming up. It's for people who are just starting out so your ribbon number doesn't matter for this"

"Really?" asked May "That's great!"

"And after that, we're headed to all kinds of places" said Ash "I bet you'd have a blast! And since you guys don't know where you're going, maybe you could travel with us" he suggested.

"Really?" asked May, Ash nodded

"Thank you thank you thank you!" shouted May and Michelle running up to him and hugging him.

"Don't worry about it" said Ash looking down at them, "But, kid, you're going to have to pick something else to wear" said Ash.

"Aww, why?" asked Michelle

"Because that hat is very special to me" explained Ash "If I don't have it then all I have is this" said Ash poking one of the spikes on his hair.

"Oh come on, just until we get to the contest arena?" asked Michelle "Please?" she asked, her blue eyes going wide.

"Well I "

"Oh c'mon Ash, I know it's your hat and all but she really seems to look up to you, I don't think it could hurt" said May

"Oh okay" said Ash "But once we get to the contest arena I want the hat back alright?"

"Deal" said Michelle

"And we're going to have to do some alterations to that outfit" said May

"Why?" asked Michelle

"Because you look really cute and all, but at the same time you're going to be in a contest so you want to have an outfit that's a little bit prettier" said May

"Does that mean the shirt too?" asked Michelle

"Well, yeah, but lucky for you, I have something much prettier" said May

"You do?" asked Michelle.

"You'll see" said May "Come on come with me, I have an outfit that'd look really cute on you!"

"What am I your doll?" asked Michelle

"Basically" said May with a slightly evil laugh. "Come on let's go!" said May grabbing Michelle by the hand and leading her into the bathroom.

Ash, Brock and Dawn waited for them in the room patiently. Well, okay, patient might be an understatement for one of them.

"What the heck is taking them so long? It does not take that damn long to put on a dress" said Dawn bitterly, she ran over to the bathroom and kicked the door three times "You guys hurry up!"

"Shut up!" shouted Michelle "Being pretty takes time" she said calmly right after.

"For you it does" replied Dawn

"That's it she's going down!" shouted Michelle "I can't stand her, I can't stand her, I can't stand her!

"Michelle you have to stay still or I won't be able to get your pigtails to turn out right"

said May sounding like she was doing her best to put up with the current situation.

"Fine, but when we get done can I kill her?" asked Michelle innocently

"No" replied May "However you may annoy her if you want"

"Wahoo!" shouted Michelle "Okay I'll stay still"

The door to the bathroom finally opened, and May came out of the bathroom and into the middle of the room

"Where's Michelle?" asked Ash.

"Look carefully" said May

Ash, Brock and Dawn stared at May, looking around her. After a few minutes Ash noticed a small toe poking out beside May's shoe.

"Come on out" said Ash.

"Do I have to?" asked Michelle.

"No, but you'll miss the contest if you don't" said Ash.

"You make a good point my friend" said Michelle quickly running in front of May. Michelle had her brown hair into pigtails that were tied up with red lace, and was wearing a red dress in the style of a tank top. She even had a red ribbon chocker on her neck to top off the outfit

"Oh my gosh you look so cute!" said Dawn "Do you want to be my doll next?" she asked her eyes shimmering with admiration.

"No way!" said Michelle. She walked straight up to Ash and looked him in the eyes

"Do, do I look okay?" she asked, a light blush came across her face.

"You look really good! I bet you'll the cutest coordinator out there!" said Ash confidently.

Michelle giggled and went up to the top bunk and sat next to Brock

"Well?"

"You look adorable, I admit it, just don't tell my siblings" said Brock.

"You have brothers and sisters?" asked Michelle

"Yup" replied Brock "I've got lots of them, and they're all younger than me" said Brock.

"How many?" asked Michelle

"Too many" replied Brock "I'll show you a picture of them later okay?"

"Okay!" replied Michelle cheerfully immediately jumping from the bed. Ash ran right to the spot she jumped from and caught her.

"Are you crazy?" asked Ash.

Michelle shook her head and unlocked the door, and ran outside.

"Oh yeah we got to get going, come on guys let's go!" said Dawn running outside after her.

"What about the money for the resort?" asked May

"I already paid for everything in advance and our reservation ends today at noon so we're good" said Brock.

"Phew!" said May sounding relieved "Okay, then in that case we're out of here" said May running after Dawn and Michelle.

Ash and Brock looked at each other and nodded, running out the door after the girls.

"Which way are we headed?" asked May looking to Brock and Ash.

"Heartthrome City" said Dawn "Home of the best contests, ever. And I know just how we're going to get there" she grinned mischievously 


End file.
